Something New
by athenanoctea
Summary: He felt his heart race, something he hadn't felt in a long time.


**Title: **Something New (1/1)

**Author: **carpenyx

**Date: **10/8/2007

**Beta: **wintergreen126

**Rating: **G

**Spoilers: **None; set sometime in season 4.

**Characters/Pairings: **Ronon/Jennifer

**Genre: **Romance, Fluff

**Summary: **He felt his heart race, something he hadn't felt in a long time.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own. Just playing in the Pegasus Galaxy with my flyboys. No copyright infringement intended.

**Something New**

There was a pile of flattened cans scattered around Ronon's feet. He drank the last bit of beer, repeating his process – gulp, smash, and toss.

John watched, enthralled. "Want another?" he asked, cocking a brow.

"I'm good." Ronon leaned back on the couch and propped his legs up.

John reached forward to a bowl of popcorn and took a handful. He stuffed the cold popcorn into his mouth and chewed. "So," he said through chewing and swallowing. "Dating anyone yet?"

It'd become a weekly question of Sheppard's. He'd ask in different ways, sometimes straight-forward and others in more unconventional ways. Ronon had gotten into the habit of ignoring his ongoing investigation.

"Well?" he prodded.

"I…" There was the slightest hesitation in Ronon's tone and the other man picked up on it right away, interrupting.

"You are!" John shot upright and swing his legs over the edge of his bed, knocking over the bowl of popcorn in the process.

"No," said Ronon promptly. "But there could be someone that I kind of, you know."

"Who?" John asked eagerly.

"The doctor."

"_Which_ doctor?"

"The female."

"_Which_ female?"

"The doctor." Now he was messing with Sheppard.

"Quit it." John scooped up a handful of the spilled popcorn and tossed it at Ronon. "We have a couple of girl doctors, which one?"

"Keller."

"Jennifer Keller?"

"Yeah, her."

"Sweet," John said, dragging out the 'e' sound as he grinned inwardly.

"But I have this problem," Ronon admitted as he turned and sat up on the edge of the couch, now facing John. "I don't know how to… you know."

"Approach her?"

"Yeah," he said lowering his voice.

"You were married… I don't think that just happened."

"It's been over eight years."

"Right." John took a couple of moments to mull over his response. "Uh, well, first you want to strike up a conversation with her."

"About what?"

"Well, you know, things."

"Things?" Ronon was beginning to wish he had asked Teyla for advice.

"You could ask how she's settling into her new position or how she likes Atlantis. Keep it simple, real simple. No pressure." John tapped his finger against his chin, in thought. "Oh! You should bring her some flowers. If she seems to be interested, than try asking her to dinner or something."

"That's it?"

"Pretty much."

"What if she says no?"

"I really don't think you'll have a problem with that."

Ronon looked at John, confused.

"Don't you notice how all of the women stare at you when you walk by?"

Ronon shrugged. "Always thought it was because they were scared of me."

John snorted. "They think you're hot, Ronon."

"I don't sweat and I have a normal body temperature."

"Not literally," John chuckled. "Hot as in attractive."

"Oh." Ronon thought it over for a moment. "Is that why McKay stares at me all the time?"

John grinned inwardly. "Nah, he's still afraid of you."

oooooooooooooooooooo

"Is this really necessary?" McKay griped as he hopped up onto the gurney.

"Please roll up your sleeve, Dr. McKay." Jennifer pulled on a pair of latex gloves and set up the medical tray by the bedside.

Rodney sighed. "I'm a busy man, Dr. Keller. This city doesn't run itself, you know," he explained to her, authoritatively.

"Colonel Carter requested routine medical exams of all personnel, Dr. McKay. I am following her orders."

"Colonel Carter," he snorted.

"Would you like to take it up with her?" Jennifer ripped open the alcohol swab and looked at McKay.

"No, no. Proceed," he said hastily. Rodney glanced away, catching sight of Ronon who was pacing back and forth on the other side of the entrance to the infirmary. From the looks of it, he was next, or so Rodney assumed because the big Satedan kept looking into the room with a terrified look on his face.

"You're going to feel a small pinch," she warned him as she tapped the syringe.

"Ouch!" he snarled, looking down at the needle in his arm, feeling queasy.

Jennifer ignored him as she drew some of his blood. The squeamish look on Rodney's face didn't get past her as she placed a Band-Aid on his arm. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine…" he said, feeling his stomach turn upside down.

She smiled and patted him on the arm. "Off you go."

McKay didn't hesitate as he made a run for door. On his way out, he stopped in front of Ronon. "Good luck, she's fierce with a needle."

"I think I can handle it."

"You say that now…" Rodney hurried off down the corridor.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Ronon didn't keep track of how long he paced in front of the infirmary. He'd peer into the room every time he passed. It wasn't easy for him, finding the right words and especially in this sort of situation.

He felt his heart race, something that he hadn't felt in a long time. The palms of his hands had a layer of sweat on them and he was constantly wiping them. It was about his hundredth trip past the infirmary door when his eyes met hers; he quickly ducked out of view.

Ronon cursed under his breath and silently pleaded with her not to come out of the infirmary.

She hadn't. Ronon wondered if he was imaging things. He decided to take another chance and 'casually' walk by. When he passed the door, he didn't see her inside. He stepped up closer and peeked inside – she wasn't there.

That's when he jumped, startled by the tap on his shoulders. He whipped around and came face-to-face with Jennifer Keller.

"What _are_ you doing?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Um." Ronon didn't know what to say and he kept mumbling incoherently.

"Are you okay?" she questioned, arching a brow.

"I'm good," he managed to get out.

"Are you sure?"

Ronon nodded.

"Okay, than why have you been walking back and forth outside the infirmary for the last _two_ hours?"

"Um, I wanted to talk to you?" he half-asked, half-stated.

"Is that all?" She sighed with relief and then brightened with a smile. "I wasn't sure if you were in need of medical attention or not. You are stubborn when it comes to that sort of thing," she said lightheartedly.

"It's nothing like that," he told her.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Um," he hesitated and remembered John's advice. "How are you settling in?"

Jennifer watched him, curious. "It gets better each day," she said with a smile.

"Oh. Uh, would you," Ronon paused and looked around, he'd forgotten something. "Can you hold on for a moment?"

"Sure," she said with a soft laugh.

Ronon quickly walked passed her, rounding the corner. There were potted plants lined up against the corridor, and he walked up to one, wrapping his hand around the base. He tugged firmly, pulling the plant (or rather the bundle of green leaves that had yet to blossom) out – roots and all. He hurried back around the corner and clumsily shoved them towards Jennifer. "Here, for you," he said, anxiously.

Jennifer covered her mouth, trying to conceal her laughter. She reached out and took the foliage from him.

"What?" Ronon started at her. "You don't like them?" he asked, confused. "I'm going to kill Sheppard," he said barely above a whisper.

"No. I… I didn't mean it like that." She smiled softly and looked down at the plant. "It's a lovely gesture, Ronon."

"Oh."

"Thank you," she said as she stepped towards him

He stepped back, looking at her. "What are you doing?"

Jennifer didn't respond and stepped forward again, giving him a friendly hug. "Another way of saying thanks."

Ronon looked down at her, awkwardly and slowly returning the hug. "So, uh, would you like to date me now?"

Jennifer laughed as she stepped back, her face flushing red and she nodded slowly. "I would like that."

It was the beginning of something new and Ronon looked forward to learning along the way.


End file.
